1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a container for tickets purchased in advance for movies, theatre, sporting events, and the like, which includes advertisements and promotions for related enterprises, such as, restaurants, hotels, music stores, parking facilities, and the like, directly or indirectly associatable with the activity for which such tickets have been purchased in advance or with the person or persons making such purchases or who might use such tickets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore it has been common practice in the purchase of tickets, especially for entertainment and sporting events for such tickets to be delivered to the purchaser or the user of such tickets in an envelope, or to provide the purchaser with an envelope in which to retain his/her tickets safely until the event.
Such envelopes presented to the purchaser often have various forms of advertising printed on the envelope, sometimes of a forthcoming entertainment event or promotion of a restaurant, or the like.
However, such envelope only serves the purpose of retaining the purchases tickets and such advertisement is lost or ignored.
The container for tickets of the present invention presents the advertisements in such a fashion that such advertisement is not lost nor can it be ignored and affords the recipient the opportunity of utilizing discount coupons before or after the ticketed event.
In order for an advertiser to achieve a reasonable return on discount coupons a very large distribution is normally required. This is quite often achieved via direct mail magazine pop-up inserts, or free standing inserts placed in newspapers. However, the advertising investment required to achieve a reasonable redemption rate on the coupons is indeed very high because of the difficultly in segmenting the target market for the product/service advertised.
In the instant invention, the target market for the advertising is segmented by the event being ticketed. Thus, if the event is a theater production, the advertisements on the ticket container can be directed to products and services to which attendants to theater productions are most likely to be drawn. If, on the other hand, the event being ticketed is a sports event, such advertisements may be directed to products and services more appealing to the sports fan. Because through the ticket container vehicle of the invention, the target market is more accurately defined, the cost to the advertiser are decreased and the returns on advertising should be better!